


dragons and honey dew

by regalmingi



Series: OneTeez Fae AU [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Dragons, Fae & Fairies, Flowers, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Size Difference, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalmingi/pseuds/regalmingi
Summary: hwanwoong never backed down from a challenge, despite his small stature, even for a fae. but when he traverses the mountain, he finds something else besides fresh blooms of tulips and roses.
Relationships: Song Mingi/Yeo Hwanwoong
Series: OneTeez Fae AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667317
Comments: 11
Kudos: 109





	dragons and honey dew

**Author's Note:**

> another edition to this au! <3

Hwanwoong was absolutely joyous upon the sight of flowers in bloom along the path up the mountain. It was the largest mountain near his forest that he called home, but he had never ventured there for fear of the fierce dragon that lived at the peak. And despite Youngjo’s warning about his own safety, Hwanwoong wasn’t the type to back down at the challenge. He never took his height as a disadvantage at just five feet tall, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to let some big ass mountain stop him.

And the abundance before him was even more reason to follow the less-trodden path. Though they were not as vibrant as blooms tended to with fairy dew, they would serve Hwanwoong well. 

“Come here little ones, do hop in my basket so I may take you home.” He sang, giggling as the blooms danced to the tune of his voice. The berries, although not plump, should be sweet enough. “I will fix you just yet.”

As he climbed further and further up, Hwanwoong’s wings struggled to keep him afloat. His legs were weak too, and he wondered if he may have trudged too far. The air seemed to thin as his breathing became more labored. But soon a pond came into view, adorned with the biggest blooms on the mountain thus far.

“Oh flowers, please help me.” Hwanwoong whined, setting his basket of goods nearby and kneeling by the water’s edge. He dipped his head below, tasting the sweet water and humming as it kept him cool and hydrated. Surely this pool had been visited by a fae with how sweet it tasted. After a few sips, he laid down on his back and closed his eyes to rest.

Time seemed to halt around him, the sweet breeze from the chilly air at the higher elevation actually made him calmer. He felt rejuvenated from the water and the flora that seemed to gravitate towards him. Thin vines slid against his pale skin, almost very gently wrapping around his exposed thighs as the fabric of Hwanwoong’s thin dress rode up his hips.

Hwanwoong felt very peaceful for a moment before he noticed flowers angling towards him. “Hello angels.” He greeted sweetly as their faces seemed to smile at him. “You look so beautiful...aren’t you lonely up here?”

He leaned on his side as a flower by his ear wanted to tell him secrets. Hwanwoong hummed as the foliage beneath him supported his every move, curling around him as if he was their master. 

“Aw, aren’t you darlings so sweet.” Hwanwoong closed his eyes for a bit more until he felt soft petals brush against his inner thighs. “Oh?” He looked down at the very eager rose who seemed much to dry for its own good. “Oh no, sweet thing, are you thirsty?” He reached out to touch the petals grimacing at how weak the flower seemed. “Are all of you thirsty?” He asked, looking around the foliage that had shifted as much as they could to his side. “Okay, okay, it’s so hard to say no when you all beg like that.”

Though the flowers seemed to be well-tended, they lacked the glow of fairy’s dew. Though the water was as sweet as ever, Hwanwoong wondered if a fae had ever actually graced these parts. But he would not deny the flowers who ached for his touch. 

“Come here darlings.” Hwanwoong coaxed as he shifted his dress aside, his soft cock now out in the open air. He coaxed the rose from before closer, using magic to lengthen the stem. “Do you want the first taste?”

As the rose petals bloomed over the tip of his cock, Hwanwoong moaned in delight. The petals were so soft and delicate, yet they brought a lovely friction that had his length hardening and leaking in a matter of minutes. And though he was so focused on the rose petals that were insistent on being fed fairy dew, there was a slick intrusion against his backside.

“Dearies, you are so thirsty…” Hwanwoong’s breath stuttered as he brought a hand to his bare ass cheek, spreading himself open. “You don’t seem to care where my dew comes from, do you?” And as the slick vine wiggled itself into Hwanwoong’s hole, he let himself go.

His moans echoed against the mountain, coaxing anyone that was nearby to watch the spectacle of very parched foliage coaxing the sweet dew right from the source. Hwanwoong didn’t mind; it was so pleasurable to be intimate with the flora; he loved seeing them bloom with pride after he coated them with dew. Though these flowers were eager to suck him dry and satiate them for months to come, Hwanwoong let himself go.

By the time his orgasm drew near, small leaves fluttering against his nipples as if they knew it would get him to cover them with dew sooner, Hwanwoong cried out. “Prepare to have a dew so sweet you’ll never want another fae’s dew but my own.” And with the declaration followed with an explosion; Hwanwoong came hard, covering the nearby flora with his dew.

His hole leaked profusely as he shook with each wave of pleasure, some of his sweetness dripping into the pond. Now they wouldn’t need dew for months after; the flora retracted now, Hwanwoong’s magic faded as they returned to their previous state. But now they were drenched and shining under the glint of the sun.

Hwanwoong sighed thoughtfully. “Who do you think enjoyed that more, lovelies?” He teased, waiting for his thighs to stop shaking before he sat up. And as he did, the fogginess from his orgasm fading, he realized there was another aura present on that mountain with them.

“Wow.” The deep voice echoed from behind him, causing Hwanwoong to shriek. He fell into the pond in his fear as the large figure loomed near him. “Oh no, are you okay little one?”

Hearing that made Hwanwoong hiss. “I’m not little!” Oh, but how wrong he was. As the figure loomed closer, Hwanwoong was reminded of how small he was. But the figure in front of him was no fae.

“Sorry...I didn’t mean to eavesdrop...but I heard crying...and...well, you smell so  _ sweet. _ ”

Hwanwoong stared in fear as he noticed large horns protruding from creature’s head, hair a fiery red like he has never seen; his skin was covered in scaled around his neck and arms—just the thought had Hwanwoong reeling, and he only remembered black crowding his vision into nothingness.

* * *

For a long moment, Hwanwoong enjoyed the lingering warmth of soft fabrics around him and the warm air dancing on his skin. Then slowly, his mind began to piece the memories of when he had fallen asleep only to realize he hadn’t indeed fallen asleep but  _ passed out. _

His eyes opened almost instantly, his body shooting to an upright position as he looked around him. This was definitely not home; the fabrics he was tucked into were deep reds and golds and strangely heavy. His bed was not adorned in flowers or vines, but intricately carved dark wood. And his room seemed to be nestled in dark, volcanic rock, making the air warm. No wonder he felt cozy.

Was he placed here to be eaten later? Was he meant to be a slave for whatever creature found him? The ground shook before he could form an escape plan until a large figure loomed at the entrance to the room. “Good morning!” The creature called out cheerfully as he bounded over to the bed. It was then that Hwanwoong could make out large wings behind the creature, and he sucked in a sharp breath.

_ “Dragon.” _

Said creature tilted his head. “Yes, I am. And you’re a fairy!” And then he  _ smiled. _ Will full teeth and gums. Hwanwoong’s chest fluttered, out of fear or something else, he was not sure. “Are you feeling okay? You fell asleep in the honey pond.”

“The  _ what.” _

“The honey pond.” The dragon said again, not at the food of the bed. “I’ve been filling the pond with honey so the flowers can grow.”

Hwanwoong couldn’t stifle a laugh. “Honey isn’t going to make them grow.”  _ No wonder it tasted so sweet. _ “Only a fae’s dew can...help them grow to...their...fullest.” And then his cheeks turned bright red at the startling realization that he had just been  _ used _ by said flora that lived near the farm; they had acted out of need as no fae seemed brave enough to traverse the mountain at such a high elevation. “Are you going to eat me?”

“Eat you?” The dragon frowned. “No, that’s not very nice.” He said with a huff before handing over a shiny clay cup. “I brought you some tea. With honey.”

“Honey.” Hwanwoong repeated, wondering how the hell a dragon could have so much honey before he gingerly took the cup from the dragon’s grasp. His fingers were smooth to the touch and warm, which made sense, but also made the other creature appear more...gentle. “You must really like honey.”

This made the dragon smile even wider. “Yeah! I made friends with the bees so now they let me have their honey!”

Hwanwoong giggled. “You’re friends with bees?”

“Yes. Sir Jacob is my first friend.”

“Your... _ first _ friend?”

“Yup! He’s very nice and fuzzy.” The dragon smiled and sat on the floor, though his large figure allowed his chest and up to be seen by Hwanwoong. “My name is Mingi. What’s your name?”

“Hwanwoong…” The fae said slowly.

“Hwanwoong!” Mingi said like it was the most beautiful thing to roll off of his tongue. “Wow,  _ Hwanwoong. _ ” He giggled;  _ a dragon giggled! _ “Would you like to be my friend?”

“What?” Hwanwoong sputtered.

“Would you like to be my second friend?”

For a moment Hwanwoong stared; he had never imagined to meet a dragon, let alone have one act more like a puppy than a fearsome creature. And now said puppy dragon was asking to be his friend. Surely he was dreaming. “Sure...I’ll be your friend.”

Mingi stood up quickly, the ground shaking slightly with the movement. “Really? You’ll be my friend?” And when Hwanwoong nodded, Mingi jumped around the room excitedly, chanting “Hwanwoong” and “new friend” almost like a mantra, smile as bright as the sun. But with every excited leap from his new dragon friend meant a quaking earth, and Hwanwoong understood why the ground trembled greatly last week.

No, the dragon was not displeased with the humans’ offerings.

He had become friends with a bee.

* * *

“This little guy is Fluffbuzz. And the all yellow one is Sunshine. Oh, and this is Sir Jacob. My first friend.” Mingi smiled, letting the fuzzy insect rest on his finger. Hwanwoong giggled at the sight.

“He really likes you.”

Mingi’s eyes sparkled. “Really?”

“Mhm. He likes how warm you are.”

“Y-you can understand him?!”

Hwanwoong’s cheeks turned a little red. “Y-yeah. I can understand his intentions.”

Upon hearing this, Mingi brought his finger closer to his face. “I’m very happy I can keep you warm, Sir Jacob.” And then he brought his finger close to the flowers by Mingi’s “honey pond” where he could pollinate. “Have at it, little guy. The flowers look so much better now thanks to Woongie, so it should taste nice and sweet.”

Now Hwanwoong’s cheeks were really red. “Y-yesterday...did you...see everything?”

Mingi turned to him with a curious gaze. “Do you mean...when the flowers were touching your pretty skin and making all of that dew come out of you?” Hwanwoong let out a soft cry. “Yes. I’m sorry...you were very beautiful.”

“You...think I’m...beautiful?” Hwanwoong asked with slightly teary eyes.

“Yes. I met a fae once but...they were not pretty like you.” Mingi scooted closer to him along the soft grass. “Your skin if full of sparkles and your eyes are like shining flowers and your voice is very soft and sweet and your lips look like rose petals and—”

“O-ohkay, t-that’s a lot of praise.” Hwanwoong shivered; he was unused to such words being directed at him so bluntly. Fae were generally beautiful creatures that attracted species of all kinds, but never the loving sweet gaze of a kind dragon. “You’re not shy at all?”

“Shy?” Mingi frowned. “No...I am just telling you the truth.”

Hwanwoong felt a different kind of heat flicker about his skin, warmer than the sun’s rays ahead. Mingi, sweet and kind, was...quite handsome. He was unsure if all dragons were generally attractive, but Mingi, without a doubt, had his charms. His gummy smile made Hwanwoong’s stomach do somersaults. 

Surely his face was beet red, but Mingi didn’t mention it.

“M-mingi.”

“Yes Woongie?”

Hwanwoong bit his lip, looking at the flowers instead of the dragon’s piercing gaze. “Have you ever...tasted fairy dew before?”

The puzzled look on Mingi’s face was adorable. “Fairy dew?”

“Mhm.” Hwanwoong nodded. “The sweet nectar of a fae that makes the flowers bloom bright and abundant?”

“N-no.” Mingi watched the fae for a while before the cogs of his brain clicked into place, face reddening as Hwanwoong’s question became more clear. “O-oh.”

“W-would you..like to?”

Mingi swallowed thickly, and Hwanwoong watched the adam’s apple in his throat bob quickly; the sight was endearing. “C-can I?”

“Yes.” Hwanwoong looked around before whispering to Mingi softly. “Is there another honey pond nearby? Or some really thirsty flowers I can tend to?”

* * *

“Oh gods,  _ Mingi, _ we-we’re going to have to  _ move.” _

Mingi, hands still spreading Hwanwoong’s pale cheeks apart, pulled his mouth away, chin dripping with the fae’s dew. “Why? What’s wrong?”

Hwanwoong could barely hold himself upright on his hands and knees after being assaulted by such a sinful tongue. “T-the flowers...they’re drenched…”

It’s then that Mingi noticed the lush patch of grass they’re on, realizing Hwanwoong is nearly flooding the space with his sweet nectar. “Is this normal, Woongie?”

“N-no...I just...think you’re too  _ good.” _ Hwanwoong turned around and grabbed onto Mingi’s strong broad shoulders for purchase, fingertips running over smooth scales and smooth skin. “I haven’t been this...this... _ wet _ ...in a long time.”

Mingi stands up with Hwanwoong in his arms, something the fae isn’t quite used to but enjoyed nonetheless (Mingi’s size was just so startling). “Am I making you feel good, Woongie?” He asked as heavy wings carried him to a lower spot on the mountain path, a much wider area of greenery for the pair to rest. 

As Mingi set him down on the ground, Hwanwoong turned around and raised his ass in the air, torso falling down onto the soft lush grass. His hole was slick, dripping down his balls and thighs. “Mingi...you make me feel  _ incredible.” _ Hwanwoong gasped once Mingi finally knelt down again, gently nudging his tongue between his cheeks and lapping up the sweetness. “M-mingi, sweet boy,” he mewled as he tilted his head to watch the red-cheeked dragon with a smile, “please come inside me.”

“ _ Woongie. _ ” Mingi moaned softly, kissing his soft cheeks before grasping onto his hips. “Gods, do you really want this? I’m not going to...break you?”

Hwanwoong chuckled. “No, silly. You can’t hurt me.” He reached a hand back to gently squeeze over Mingi’s, hoping to reassure him. “This fae can handle quite a lot. Even that thick dragon cock would feel so good inside my tummy. Don’t you want that, Mingi?”

“Y-yes…” Mingi made sweet noises that Hwanwoong loved; Hwanwoong would praise him forever if it would make Mingi moan and mewl like a sweet baby. “O-okay, Woongie, ready for me?”

And when Hwanwoong felt the tip of Mingi’s cock nudge gently at his slick hole, his legs fell open even wider, sinking to the ground just a bit more. “Oh  _ gods _ yes, please Mingi. Keep going no matter how drenched this grassy knoll is.”

If Hwanwoong gave him permission, Mingi would not disobey him. He managed to slip the tip of his cock into Hwanwoong with ease, groaning as the delicious slick heat swallowed him easily despite the way Hwanwoong’s ass stretched to accommodate. Even when he pushes forward, each inch being sucked in hungrily, Mingi groans until he’s completely bottomed out.

Hwanwoong was not one to back down from a challenge, and a dragon cock surely was nothing less than a challenge. But he trusted his instincts, trusted Mingi’s heart as he felt the girth pierce his insides like nothing before, making his stomach bulge once the whole thing was nestled inside of him like it was meant to be there. He cried out, shaking with delight at the sensation of being completely stuffed. 

“W-woongie, you f-feel so good.” Even though he couldn’t see it, he could feel how much he was stretching the fae out. And to reassure him, one of Hwanwoong’s hands pressed against his own stomach where Mingi’s cock bulged. This made the dragon groan in delight.

“P-please.” Hwanwoong begged, feeling hos strained his own erection was, leaking slick dew and begging to be released. “S-stretch me more. Let me feel you cum inside of me.”

And so Mingi obliged. He was a gentle giant though, so he moved slowly and gently, hips rocking into Hwanwoong that had both of them crying in delight. Mingi couldn’t recall ever having such a loving intimate partner who accepted him so easily...and being touch-starved for so long almost had him in tears and Hwanwoong begged for more. Though they’d just met...Mingi could tell that Hwanwoong was so very special.

“M-mingi…” Hwanwoong moaned, grasping onto Mingi’s hand desperately. “This whole k-knoll is going to be c-covered in dew...you’re going to have beautiful blooms for  _ years. _ ”

Mingi huffed, snapping his hips at a faster pace as Hwanwoong demanded, the beautiful wet sounds and the slapping of skin making him nearly delirious. “If you stay, they’ll bloom for centuries.”

Hwanwoong whimpered at that. “S-stay?” He said through the moans as Mingi pounded into him so good Hwanwoong couldn’t even see what was right in front of him. “Mmm...I’ll stay...stay with sweet Mingi.”

And then Hwanwoong was screaming, sinking to the damp earth as he came. Just like he promised, he covered the foliage around them in his dew, making them sparkle in the fading sunlight. Mingi maneuvered them carefully, resting his torso carefully against the other as he continued to move. “W-woongie.”

Though the thick drag of cock inside of him was past the point of stimulation, Hwanwoong welcomed it. “C-come on baby, fill me up.” He coaxed between soft mewls, his own cock dragging through his own slick. “P-please Mingi. I want you to feel so good.”

_ I already feel incredible, _ Mingi thought to himself, but Hwanwoong’s words were like a command. He bit onto Hwanwoong’s shoulder, not enough to hurt, but to ground himself as he came. He exploded like never before, sealing himself in as far as he could go and unloading his seed into his lover. He shook as pleasant waves crashed over him hard. Hwanwoong took all of it as if it were keeping him alive. 

Moments passed by slowly, the sun dipping below the horizon all the while. Yet they felt warm and satiated, both of them slowly coming down from their peak just like the sun. Mingi, still inside of Hwanwoong, nuzzled the fae’s neck. 

“Was I good?”

“ _ So _ good.” Hwanwoong echoed once he came to his senses. His skin sparkled in delight, and his dew covered nearly every living thing around him. It made him giggle. “How do you like it? Making a faerie make such a glistening mess?”

Mingi whimpered softly, like a puppy. Hwanwoong loved that about him. “I’d like to do it a lot more if you’d like.”

This made Hwanwoong laugh. “Oh Mingi, baby, you’re so sweet.” Mingi helped him up then, sliding out of the other and watching how it left the fae gaping for just a moment. “Carry me back?”

“O-of course.” Mingi scooped him up, holding him carefully against his chest. “I think you flooded everything…” He said as each step had his feet soaked in Hwanwoong’s dew. 

“All because of you.” Hwanwoong teased, head resting against the dragon’s strong chest. “Mmm, I think I can get used to this. You’re so very sweet for a dragon.”

Mingi blushed, bringing the fae into his home once again. But this time, Mingi would sleep beside him, keeping Hwanwoong safe and warm. “I can’t help that you’re so pretty and nice.”

Hwanwoong giggled, in love with the way Mingi took care of him, cleaned him up and set him beneath those luxurious fabrics fit for a king. And when Mingi joined him and pressed their bodies together...maybe staying here in this mountain didn’t seem to be such a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! please tell me what you thought!


End file.
